Game Features
Description Robot Warfare has many features that are worth noting here. Some are very similar to other games of its type, while some are just unique in their own way. Matchmaking In Robot Warfare, you are put into a team of 6 players versus 6 enemies, but for whatever reason there is no form of leagues or a place where players are sorted into. Instead, most of the matchmaking revolves around what level your account is and partially your hanger power (view-able in profile). If you account is level 12, then the system tries to find players that are somewhere near your account level. But because of the lack of players at your current level, the system will put bots with a basic AI in place of 'missing' players. Also if your only level 8 and you have a current hanger power of say 70,000, you would be facing bots and players that have a similar power rating. You can partially control who you want to fight by not upgrading robots or weapons very high, matchmaking tries to adapt to your current hanger and give you opponents that aren't so difficult, in fact you could easily kill them if you have the right equipment. You could try to take advantage of this, but eventually as you level up, you would be facing much difficult opponents. Hanger Power Hanger power is the overall power of all your weapons and robots, the more upgrade they are, the more powerful they get. This aspect is not only for statistics, but has some influence in the matchmaking. Obviously, players with powerful hangers would face against other players with powerful hangers and players that don't have a decent hanger would be facing against players with the same thing. This also affects bots in a few ways, such as their robots - they change accordingly to your hanger power. Bots in Matchmaking Often times, you would face against Bots in every battle and they always land before you. But one good thing to remember, is that the AI is quite clumsy - allowing you to shoot and kill them without too much trouble. But sometimes, these AIs would utilize nearby cover and would seek cover whenever you shoot them. These AIs don't pursue players whenever they are attacked, instead they follow a set route to an important objective like capturing a beacon or taking out your friendly AIs on your team. Sometimes, they do pursue a player for a certain amount of time until they find another target that happens to be much closer. Almost every Bot has a drone tailored to it, mostly these drones wield kinetic weapons such as the Dragonfly, Separator or Mjolnir. With some shop bots like the Predator, they wield splash damage weapons like the Wasp. These Bots & Drones don't use any powerful setups like Wasp & Hornet, but instead use the default weapon setup on their current robot. Which would make them quite weak in most 1v1 fights, but for some powerful robots like the Paladin, they would do fine in a 1v1. Bots would always use Storage and Shop Bots that are very close to your current level. Say if you were using a Predator, they would use Predator as well, but also use Hercules, Grizzly and Echo. As far as observations go, they change their robots every 5 - 8 levels your account gains or so in order to provide a challenging but not difficult opponent. Here is a list of what robots Bots would use for every Account level (this can be modified depending on your hanger power): Levels 1 - 5 * Mantis * Hercules * Grizzly * Predator Levels 6 - 10 * Predator * Eco * Shark Levels 11 - 15 * Watcher * Butch * Gepard * Spirit Levels 16 - 20 * Behemoth * Heavy * Paladin (Uncommon) * Hunter (Uncommon) * Bison Levels 21 - 25 * Heavy (Uncommon) * Paladin * Hunter * Titan * Patrol Levels 26 - 30 * Paladin * Hunter * Titan (Uncommon) * Patrol (Uncommon) * Assyrian (Rare) * Viking (Rare) * Legionnaire (Rare) * Hoplite (Rare) Levels 31 - 35 * Paladin * Hunter * Assyrian (Uncommon) * Viking (Uncommon) * Legionnaire (Uncommon) * Hoplite (Uncommon) Levels 36 - 40 * Paladin * Hunter * Assyrian * Viking * Legionnaire * Hoplite * Ronin (Uncommon) Levels 41 - 45 * Paladin * Hunter * Assyrian * Viking * Legionaire * Hoplite * Ronin * Shinobi (Rare) * Samurai (Rare) * Yamabushi (Rare) Levels 45 - 49 * Paladin * Hunter * Assyrian * Viking * Legionnaire * Hoplite * Ronin * Shinobi (Uncommon) * Samurai (Uncommon) * Yamabushi (Uncommon) Levels 50+ * Paladin * Hunter * Assyrian * Viking * Legionnaire * Hoplite * Ronin * Shinobi * Samurai * Yamabushi Feel free to add to change things on this list. Auto Aiming Unlike how most games require you to aim and shoot, Robot Warfare has Auto Aim. Which allows any weapon that doesn't utilize rockets, to have 100% accuracy when attacking a robot. This is particularly useful to players that have bad aiming skills. Or you could switch it off during battle or in the menu and aim manually. It is important to know that every Bot will be using this feature. And will attack the moment they notice you and that you are within range of their weapons. Robot Drop Pods In Robot Warfare, robots enter the battlefield via drop pod. Though there isn't an actually 'pod' that the robot rides in, instead they appear as a fireball in the sky. Once the fireball hits the ground, a lot of dirt and rock flies into the air and dissipates after a few seconds. While you are in the pod, you can move and rotate the pod in any direction. Please keep in mind that your ability to move around will decrease as you get close to the ground, also that you cannot exit any map due to invisible barriers. Now the great thing about this feature is the damage the pod does once it hits the ground, the splash radius is indicated by a red circle. The damage depends on what robot you use and how highly upgraded they, a level 1 Predator wouldn't do as much damage when compared to a level 1 Paladin. Now most robots cannot escape your pod if you chose to land on them, most of the time you would only deal damage equivalent to 40% of a robots health (It can be much higher). Because of how fast the pod travels before hitting the ground, you could reach the center of most maps before you land and take the center beacon on the spot. High Quality Maps Most maps have relevantly good if not high quality graphics, take the Frontier map for example - There is a lot of detail and lighting as well as other props that make it look good. Most maps have a decent amount of quality in them. In the future, the developers will be making higher quality maps. These maps would take quite some time to make. There is one particular map that is special. It allows players at certain times to exit the map by drop pod and explore the outside of the map, keep in mind that outside the map is not solid except visible textures in which are solid. If your close enough to an enemy while your outside the map, you can fire through the walls at the enemy, because the walls are solid on one side, the enemy on the inside of the map cannot attack you whatsoever, unless you decide to enter the map again. If you fall out of the map during this opportunity, you will be stuck falling until the match ends. Eventually, if you fall far enough you would be able to see or hear your weapons firing and whenever you rotate your robot's torso, your weapons would roll on their side, still pointing to the last solid space before you fell. This is most likely a glitch that wasn't patched. So please, do me a favor and don't tell the developers of Robot Warfare this glitch so I and other can continue to explore the outside of the map. Workshop Before, almost all powerful weapons and robots were only purchasable with large amounts of gold. Which many players didn't like, so the developers introduced a Workshop. Where you produce components for certain robots or weapons, at the same time all shop weapons and robots (except Predator) were able to be purchased with 10,000 components. You unlock the Workshop when your account reaches level 5, then you can start producing a few things. Obviously, your workshop would be at level 1 to begin with, you level up your Workshop by simply producing packets of components. Every packet takes 4 hours to produce, however the component yield is different depending on robot or weapon. Gradually, you will unlock more powerful robots and weapons that you can produce. You can also produce parts, which are used to buy components for weapons or robots, silver, gold and sometimes premium in the parts shop. You will have 6 items available for purchase with their own price for parts, the cost and quantity of each item can vary, these items are only purchasable once and will disappear once you purchase them. every 24 hours, new items are available for purchase in the parts shop. You can also unlock 3 slots for 3 new items when you press the 'Accelerate' button beside the items on your right, for 100 gold. One important thing to keep in mind is that for each weapon and robot, there is a limited number of components you can produce before they become unavailable for production. Usually, light weapons like the Phantom or Ghost have enough components for them to be produced twice, while heavy weapons like Banshee or Hornet and shop robots like Watcher or Bison have enough components to be produced only once. Once a certain weapon or robot runs out of producible components, they aren't replenished after that. No matter how long you wait. However, you can produce Parts, which aren't limited after all else is depleted. Robot Warfare Trailer Category:Features Category:Quick access